1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP), and an image processing method necessary for printing or scanning an image, or the like using the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses having a variety of functions, such as copying, PC printing, scanning, faxing, and file server, have recently come into widespread use. Such image processing apparatuses are sometimes called “multifunction devices”, “Multi-Function Peripherals (MFPs)”, or the like.
A high-resolution display has been provided in such an image processing apparatus. Further, it has become possible to use an application, e.g., a Web browser, in such an image processing apparatus. This contributes to advancements in the User Interface (UI) of an image processing apparatus and improvement in the operability thereof. Thus, the time for a user to use an image processing apparatus will probably increase.
Meanwhile, an image processing apparatus installed in organizations such as offices of business and schools are usually shared by a plurality of users. In such a case, if the time for each user to use the image processing apparatus increases, the following situation is more likely to occur. To be specific, even when a user intends to use the image processing apparatus, he/she cannot use the image processing apparatus because it is being used by another user.
To cope with this, the following methods have been proposed as a method for sharing a device by a plurality of users.
According to the method disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-124266, a plurality of image forming devices are connected to one another. When an interruption key is pressed in an image forming device functioning as a master machine, the image forming device continues the current printing process until the process for the current set of prints finishes. At a time when the image forming device finishes the current printing process for the set, each of the image forming devices functioning as slave machines is requested to perform the printing process for the remaining sets; thereby to continue the printing process.
According to the method disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-139385, each time instructions are given by pressing a save button arranged on an operation panel of a printer, an interruption event transferred from the printer to a PC is detected by the PC. In accordance with the interruption event thus detected, image data in a memory card inserted into a card slot of the printer is controlled to be stored in a hard disk of the PC. Each time instructions are given by pressing a printing start button arranged on the operation panel of the printer, the interruption event transferred from the printer to the PC is detected. In accordance with the interruption event thus detected, printing of image data read out from the memory card and printing of the image data stored in the hard disk of the PC are controlled.
According to the method disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-151769, each time instructions are issued from a control panel provided in an external operating device, an interruption event transferred from the external operating device to a host computer is detected. Image data read out from a memory card mountable on the external operating device and print settings are acquired according to the detected interruption event, and a preview display part controls a print preview display where the print settings are reflected on the display unit of the host computer in real time or controls the update display of the print preview display.
As described in these publications, there are proposed control methods for a case where an interruption event is detected while a process is being performed.
Along with the improvement in function of an image processing apparatus as described above, conditions sometimes increase which have to be preset by a user prior to a process. It is accordingly possible that, before a first user uses an image processing apparatus to start a process, i.e., while the first user is making settings for conditions before the process, the first user has to let a second user, who needs to use the image processing apparatus for an urgent process, use the image processing apparatus.
In such a case, after letting the second user use the image processing apparatus, the first user performs work again for setting the conditions when the image processing apparatus becomes available, or alternatively, the first user uses another image processing apparatus to perform the work again for setting the conditions. According to the conventional methods described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 10-124266, 2004-139385, and 2004-151769, the first user is forced to perform the work again for setting the conditions from the beginning.